


Beckon

by ragnarok89



Category: Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: tf_rare_pairing, Drabble, F/M, Fights, Foe Yay, Internal Conflict, One Shot, Prompt Fill, Rare Pairings, Season/Series 02, Short One Shot, Unresolved Tension, Violence, Weapons, tf-rare-pairing Weekly Request Response
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 10:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16324793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. It didn’t have to be like this, nor could it happen again.





	Beckon

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the tf-rare-pairing prompt: “Steeljaw/Glowstrike - the game”

It didn't have to be like this, nor could it happen again.

The Decepticons always fought for dominance, to be in control, even when they knew it would lead to a vicious, bruising brawl.

Glowstrike knew that all too well. She relished in showing what she was capable of, and deep down, she wanted another Decepticon to show this side of her. Too many were her subordinates, her equals, and they would either cower before her or gladly step aside. Steeljaw, however, was too willing to show how he bested her, how he was born to lead the Decepticons, in his own way.

To be fair, she would probably try to be his equal if she allowed it and he had the potential to be such, but she didn't want that. Not from him. He was not her equal, on her own terms, not yet. Right now, as much as she hated it, she didn't  _ **want**_  him to be on her level.

She needed him to show her how he can be, to convince her that he should.

His claws wrapped around her neck, grasping them tight, as she held her weapon within inches to his chassis, her servo around his wrist.

"Don't worry, Glowstrike. I'll show you just how worthy I am," he whispered low and dangerously, his fanged grin unfurling, one of his claws running its edge against her bottom lip-plate in a slow, faint motion.

Glowstrike narrowed her optics; she didn't waver, not even flinching at his grip grew tighter. "I'd like to see you try."

Her weapon then swiftly dug into his chassis, just enough to disarm him. He gritted his denta, and she felt him flinch, grunting as he released her from his grasp. He was used to pain, and it didn't stop him from grasping her weapon just as she pulled it out from his wound.

Energon oozed out of his wound, but Steeljaw only smiled. He wasn't deterred, not one bit. "Oh, you're good, but you're nowhere near my level."

Glowstrike didn't need to say anything, she didn't dare to even think it—she knew how to play the game, and she would be cursed to the Pit if she would let him win.


End file.
